


Total Magia Island

by Lineonad



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad
Summary: 41 magical girls, 8 weeks, 2 idiot hosts, and so much more.Who will be the champion? Will there be any relationships? Will they survive?Find out more in Total Magia Island.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Awane Kokoro/Kagami Masara, Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren, Izumi Kanagi/ Yakumo Mitama/ Togame Momoko, Kure Kirika/Mikuni Oriko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Tokiwa Nanaka/Shinobu Akira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome folks!

"HEY,HEY,HEY! WELOME TO THE TOTAL MAGIA ISLAND. I AM YOUR HOST, KAIDEN BAINES AND THIS IS MY LAME- ASS ASSISTANT, ASUKI AMIHAN."

"Can you please not shout? I'm gonna be deaf."

"Then be deaf I don't care."

"You're rude."

"Ignore her, she hasn't been nice since some one forgot to cook her pancakes. Anyways as I was saying. Welcome to the TOTAL MAGIA ISLAND. 41 magical girls will be staying in an island for 8 weeks. There can only be one winner and the losers will face disqualification. Yes, there will be Challenges and I guarantee you, no one will die. If they do then I'm gonna lose my head. Get it?"

"Stop making head jokes. It's not funn-"

"Don't worry. They won't face any problems, oh wait, they do. The winner gets to have 2 grief seeds that can make them live forever, two tickets to a hot spring and beach resort, 10 million yen, and two wishes. We made sure there won't be any incubators, familiars, rumors, and bitches."

"They are witches, Kaiden, not bitches."

"Witches, right. Not bitches."

"The winner of a challenge gets an awesome prize while the losers will have to pick one of their own to be thrown off this hellish island, all except one will receive a grief seed. The one who doesn't receive a grief seed gets thrown off the island and goes bye-bye. Challenges are held on other days. If you don't know what I mean, I'll give you an example. If they don't have a challenge on Monday then they will have a challenge on Tuesday. They have to survive the challenges, themselves, and so much more. Plus there will be a lot of hidden cameras on the island, catching every moment that happens. Will there be relationships? Who will be the winner? Will they survive? Find out more in Total Magia Island!"

"Wait hold up. So you have to write on other days for this?"

"Yes..."

"You do realize you have to update the two stories you wrote."

"Yes...."

"That means you have to write everyday?!"

"Maybe...."

"Stop slacking off."

"I'm trying but Magia Record is so addicting to play. Plus I have to play both the Japanese and English versions every 10 minutes."

"You're hopeless."

"I know."

"Go take a break for awhile before weintroduceour contestants."

"Thank-"

"I'm doing this because you suck."

"I fucking hate you."

"Then why in the heck did you pick me to be the assistant host?

"Leonce smokes and probably is an alcoholic,Ekon gets into fights and curses at everyone, Charlie is busy being a hopeless head-over heels person and a flirt, and Tsuma injured her armand turns into a crybaby when she drinks. So yeah, you know the reason why I picked you out of all of them. Even thoughyou don't know how to tie your shoes laces, don't know how to speak in our native language except curse words, cry when you watch puppies and kittens, and can be a stupid idiot sometimes. I still pick you outta those idiots."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or a mock but whatever it is I only have two things to say, putang ina."

*****************

"Where are they anyway? Aren't they supposed to arrive by now?" Asuki grumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently. She crossed her arms and sighed, she hated doing this but she had no choice, she was chosen out of those idiots to be the assistant host. Low rumbling hit her ears, her eyes landed on a white jet ski driving towards her. "Holy sh-" She tried to get away but she was to late. Cold water struck Asuki, making her drenched, head to toe. "Are we late or too early?" Jumping down the jet ski, a red-haired girl smirked at Asuki. She glared at her, "No, the two of you are not late. Kyouko Sakura and Sayaka Miki." She glanced at the light blue-haired girl who hoped off the jet ski. "Sorry for making you wet." Grumbling a curse, Asuki snapped her fingers and her clothes dried. "Is this the island? Damn it's huge." Kyouko darted her eyes everywhere except at Asuki. "Can't wait for the challenges."

"Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"Well Kaiden gave us these jet skis to whomever-"

"You know what forget it. Please wait for the others in the hut. Your luggage has arrive there."

The two nodded at Asuki. "Can't wait to meet the others!" Sayaka said as she ran. "Last one is a rotten egg!" Rolling her eyes, Asuki watched as the two raced each other to the dock. 'I bet they'll be out on the second day.' She turned towards the ocean where another jet ski was moving towards her. She took a few steps back, making sure she doesn't get wet again. Unlike before, the jet ski slowed down and stopped on the shore, there were no splashed which Asuki was grateful for that. Atall, light-brown haired girl with orange eyes got down from the jet ski followed by a short blonde hair girl with purple eyes. "TSURUNO YOU WERE SO SLOW! WE LOST TO KYOUKO AND SAYAKA!" Felicia told Tsuruno, she pouted at the girl which earned her a burst of laughter.

"They were too fast, Felicia. Plus if I did go fast then we'd both fall off." Tsuruno said. "Tsuruno Yui and Felicia Mitsuki, please head to the docks where you'll wait for the other magical girls." Asuki informed them. "Your luggage is there aswell."

"Big island. Eyy Tsuruno?"

"Indeed Felicia, it is a big island."

"Did you just he-"

"There's a mountain!"

"Let's go there."

"Guys can you-"

"Race you there?"

"You're not allowed to go there."

Asuki clenched her fist and a vein popped out from the side of her head, why was these two ignoring her? The two glanced at the mountain then at Asuki. "Please head to the hut. Before I throw you both into the ocean." The two quickly ran, they didn't want to be thrown off the island just yet. 'Idiots.' She turned just in time to be met with water. 'Punyeta!'

"My,my. This must be one of the hosts. We are truly sorry for getting your clothes wet." A silver-haired girl with blue eyes got down from the jet ski. "Momoko is such a fast driver." A girl with long blonde hair and reddish brown eyes got down from the jet ski and glared at Mitama. "You're the one who told me to go fast." Asuki wanted to die. 'I'm gonna catch a cold. I hate you Kaiden, you punyeta.' She cleared her throat. "Please wait for the others in the hut." Just as she said that a black jet ski. "This jet ski is so cool!" A pink-haired girl said as she got out of the boat and unto the sand. "Homura the sands feels so nice." A black-haired girl with purple eyes smiled as she followed the pinkette. "Yes it is." Asuki forced herself to smile. 'Oh crap it's Homura Akemi. If I say anything to hurt Madoka then it's the end for me.' She gulped down the nervousness in her throat.

"Oh hello Madoka."

"Hi Mitama! Hello to you too Momoko."

"Yo."

"The beach is lovely, isn't it?"

"It certainly is."

"I hope nothing bad happens to us while we are here. Right, Homura."

"Yes I hope so too."

Asuki took a deep breath. 'Thank the heavens I made sure to get rid of the familiars and witches. Especially that white bastard.' She shook her head, "Please go to the hut where the other magicals are." She told them calmly. "We have to wait for the others." They left, leaving Asuki sighing in relief.

'How many more?' Another jet ski arrived, a curly blonde hair girl with yellow eyes and a white-haired child with orange and yellow eyes approached Asuki. "Ahhh Mami Tomoe and Nagisa Momoe. How was your trip." She was trying hard not to crack a head joke. She pinched herself, hoping to stop herself from making a head joke. "Is there cheese?" Asuki nodded. "Yes there is. Please head to the hut where the others are waiting." Asuki smiled at them.

"Are you sure Kyubey isn't here?"

"I'm positive. Just relax and don't lose your head."

"What?"

"What?"

Mentally slapping herself, Asuki forced a short chuckle. "Nothing. I just said just relax." Mami raised an eyebrow, she nodded and the two of them went to the hut. 'What the heck, Asuki? You just cracked a head joke.' Another jet ski arrive this time carrying three people. "I, Alina Gray, think we should have gone faster." A bright green-haired girl with a yellow highlight and lime colored eyes got off the jet ski. "I am sorry for that Alina but Karin was getting sea sick." A girl with silver hair and teal eyes said as she got off the jet ski. "Sorry Senpai." A girl with purple hair and purple eyes got off the jet ski, she must have felt dizzy because she was holding on to the handles of the jet ski. "You must be Asuki Amihan, am I correct?" Alina raised an eyebrow. "I expected you to be I don't know. A little more cooler?"

'At least I ain't a crazy art psycho, punyeta.' Asuki forced a smile. "Please head to the huts where the others are waiting." Alina rolled her eyes. "Come on Karin let's go." Mifuyu guided Karin as the three walked off towards the hut. 'Just a few more. Why in the world do they have to be 41?!' She didn't notice a jet ski coming towards her. "Hey watch out!"

Splash

'Puntang ina' Two girls with dark red hair and brown eyes got off the jet ski. "We are so sorry." Asuki took a deep breath. 'Fuuuckkkk.' Faking a smile, Atsuki's mouth twitched. Where in the world was Kaiden? "Please forgive us." Tsukusa said, half bowing. "Head over to the hut where the others are waiting." Asuki muttured. She was tired of saying please and just wanted to get this over with. 'Ugh people.' She watched as the twins went off towards the hut. 'I just want to stay at home and watch anime.'

Splash

"PISTI, CAN YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING?! FOR THE LOVE OF THE HEAVENS PLEASE STOP MAKING ME GET WET!" She shouted. If Kaiden was here then her job would be easy but no, that little shit had to just go somewhere only the heavens knows where. "So sorry. Please forgive us." A girl with reddish brown hair and golden brown eyes apologized. "Rena you should apologize as well." She turned to face a girl with light blue hair and blue eyes. She scoffed,"Can't you just apologize to her for me?" She stormed towards the hut. "I wanna win." Kaede turned to Asuki. "Sorry about her." She bowed and followed the girl. 'Heavens tabingi ko.'

"Um.....are you one of the host?" Asuki jumped, she turned to face a girl with green hair and green eyes. "Y-yes I am." 'Gi atot abi nako unsa.' She straightened her back and smiled at Sana. "Did you drive the jet ski by yourself?" She asked, she would be surprised if she did. "Um....no.....Iroha and Yachiyo drove for me...I guess they already went to the hut....I'll be going there." She said as she slowly went to the hut. 'How did I notice those three? Whatever I don't care.' She turned just in time to see a jet ski stop.

A girl with gray hair and blue eyes and a girl with blonde hair and red eyes got down from the jet ski. "Hello there. Ren and Rika." Asuki waved at them as they approached her. "Is this the island?" Asuki nodded. ''Yes it is. Head over to the hut where the other are waiting." The two smiled at Asuki, they left her standing there, baffled. 'They were nice.' She glanced at her watch. 'The others are really la-"

"We should have been here earlier, Oriko!"

"But I want to look at the lovely ocean more. Besides, you were the one whose driving."

"Oh...."

A girl with ash-blonde hair hopped down the jet ski followed by a girl with short dark grey hair and yellow eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amihan-San." Asuki flinched. She wasn't used to being called by her last name, it was too formal. "Call me Asuki." She glanced at the ocean. "Head over to the hut where the others are waiting." As she heard the two leave, she sighed. 'Just a few more.'

"Wow this island is big! Ain't it, Masara?"

"Uhmm....."

A girl with silver hair and slate eyes nodded at another girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Hey isn't that, Asuki who Kaiden told us to-" Masara covered Kokoro's mouth. Asuki raised an eyebrow, what did Kaiden told them. "Will be going to the hut now." Masara told Asuki, she went to the hut, with her hand covering Kokoro's mouth. 'I have to ask the others later.'

"Hey,Hey! You must be SukiSuki, correct?" A girl with blonde hair and red eyes slapped Asuki's back. "Senpai this is SukiSuki, you should introduce yourself." A girl with green hair and amber green eyes carrying a bag filled with test tubes approached them. "It's Asuki." Asuki grumbled. "Aaahh Asuki Amihan. A pleasure to meet a fellow weeb." Asuki watched as a girl with blonde hair with pink and cyan highlights and hot pink eyes giggle. "Head to the docks please. Please." Asuki sighed, she was gonna lose her mind if this keeps up. "No problemo. Senpai, Taylie, let's go to the dock!" As the trio left, Asuki fell onto her knees and sobbed. Could things get any worse?

She didn't noticed a big wave heading straight towards her, she was too busy regretting life. 'I want to die.'

Whoosh.

The big wave struck here, sending her away from the shoreline. "Wow Kanagi-San, you sure know how to drive." 5 kids hopped down the big black boat. "Touka was clinging on to dear life." Touka rolled her eyes at Nemu. "Yuma, Riko, Ui, are you guys okay?" Ria asked the three 11 years as they clung on to her. "W-were fine." Akira, Mayu, Kanagi, Nanaka, Kako, Kuroe and Meiyui got down the boat. "Asuki we are very sorry." Nanaka apologized after Asuki sneezed. "Thank god you're the last ones." Asuki sneezed again. She shivered, "Head over to the docks where the others are waiting." As they left, Asuki couldn't help but celebrate. "YES I SURVIVED!" She clapped her hands and danced around the beach like an idiot.

"Not yet." She jumped, she turned and found herself staring at Kaiden. "Where have you been?" She sneezed, making Kaiden smirk. "Oh somewhere."

A few minutes before.

"Alright guys listen up." Kaiden told the magical girls as they hopped on their jet skis. "If you see a girl with ginger hair that is tied into a ponytail and light green eyes, that's the assistant host, Asuki Amihan. She requested to be hit by waves. So make sure she gets drenched."

Now

"I swear you were planning something." Draping herself with a towel, Asuki sneezed. "I didn't plan anything. Cross my heart hope to die." Kaiden smiled as they head towards the hut. "Sorry were late." Kaiden told them, enteringthe hut with a big grin on her face. "How's-"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME KYOUKO!"

"I CAN TSURUNO!"

"TAKE HER DOWN BABE!"

"GO KICK HER ASS, TSURUNO!"

Kyouko and Tsuruno were arm- wrestling on the table. The rest of the magical girls were either watching them, cheering for them, or sitting down ignoring them. "Um what's going on?" They turned to face the hosts, Tsuruno opened her mouth to speak but Kyouko quickly slammed her hand on the table.

"I win!"

"Unfair, I was gonna tell the host what's happening."

"It's fair. I won!"

"Round 2!"

"Stop please."

The two stopped arguing and faced Asuki who sneezed. " E-everyone sit down and listen to us for a few minutes."

***********

"Welcome to the island! Where you will be competing and staying with each other for 8 weeks!" Kaiden informed them. "The people sitting beside or behind you or in-front of you might be your dorm mates, enemies, friends, or something else. The magical girl who manages to stay here for the longest without getting voted out will be the champion! Now do you have any questions?"

A hand shot up.

"Yes, Felicia?"

"Where will we sleep?"

"In your assigned dorms that is. Each dorm is occupied by two people."

"Oh cool. When are we gonna eat?"

"Later....any more questions?"

"I do!"

"What is it?"

"Is this a solo competition or a team competition?"

"It is both."

"How?"

"Though you guys will have a team, there will still be battles in the group."

"Oh."

"There are 4 buildings, those building arefor the teams. There dorms are in those buildings so you and your team can discuss your plans. Asuki if you may, please tell us the teams."

"Team 1 is composed of: Tsuruno Yui, Kyouko Sakura, Sana Futaba, Sayaka Miki, Nagisa Momoe, Ui Tamaki, Kanagi Izumi, Tsukasa Amane, Alina Gray, and Karin Misono." The 10 girls looked at each other. "I'm with the art girl?!" Tsuruno pointed at Alina who rolled her eyes. "Great. Miss mighty is in my team."

"You're team name will be.....The Dancing Riot."

"What kind of name is that?!"

"A team name."

"No what I mean is-"

"That's your team name."

"It sound lame."

"Like your art, Alina."

"I, Alina, don't make lame things. Unlike your food, Tsuruno."

"She got a p-"

"Okay okay cool down. Asuki next team."

"Team 2: Mami Tomoe, Nanaka Tokiwa, Tsukuyo Amane, Ami Ria, Azusa Mifuyu, Chun Meiyui, Chitose Yuma, Chiaki Riko, Kagami Masara, and Awane Komoro."

"Hey Masara we are on the same team!"

"Yes. We are."

"You're team name will be...... Flying Assassins."

"Unfair. Why is our team name not as cool as theres?"

"Asuki picked the team names not me."

"Just live with it."

***********************************

"Why is our team name so lame? Plus why is Alina my team mate?" Tsuruno crossed her arms and glared at the camera. "And Felicia isn't the same team with me!"

************************************

"I want cheese." Nagisa smiled at the camera. "A big and delicious cheese cake."

************************************

"I just hope we win this thing." Tsukuyo sighed, "It's such a shame I'm not in the same team as my sister. Such a shame."

************************************

"Team 3: Iroha Tamaki, Yachiyo Nanami, Kuroe, Ashley Taylor, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Ayano Rika, Isuzu Ren, Oriko Mikuni, Kure Kirika, and Touka Satomi."

"Yachiyo we are on the same team. Yay!"

"I guess we are."  
"Homura I'm glad we are on the same team"  
"Me too."

*************************************

"Why am I not team mates with Yachchan?" Mifuyu asked as she glared at the camera. "I'll prove to the pinkette that she is mine!"

************************************

"I'm so glad I'm team mates with Yachiyo." Iroha smiled. "But it's sad to see my sister in another team. Maybe I can get a chance to confess my love to Yachiyo. Then again what if she doesn't like me. And I think Mifuyu still likes Yachiyo. We haven't talk since we arrived on this island plus we forgot about Sana."

************************************

"I hope I can win." Madoka clapped her hands together. "Yet I want Homura to win."

***********************************

"I'll make sure Madoka is the winner." Homura pulls out a gun. "I'll risk my life for it."

**********************************

"You're team name will be.......Hopeless Lesbians."

"Hey I don't think I'm a lesbian."

"May I remind you that all of you are lesbians."

"It fits you well, Homura."

"Better watch you words Kyouko, you're one too."

"Okay stop, both of you are lesbians. Last but not the least, Team 4 is composed of: Felicia Mitsuki,Mayu Kozuie, Akino Kaede, Rena Minami, Momoko Togame, Mitama Yakumo, Emiri Kisaki, Nemu Hiiragi, Hinano Miyako, Akira Shinobu, and Kako Natsume."

"Oh hey we are on the same team, Mitama."

"My, my. It seems so,Momoko."

******************************************

"I wanted Mitama on my team." Kanagi complained. "Lucky Momoko."

************************************

"I'm the only one whose different." Nemu rolled her eyes. "I don't care as long as I win."

*************************************

"You're team name will be.......Chaos Fun."

"The teams names are kinda weird."

"Sorry. I had no more ideas."

Kaiden shook her head and smiled. "Again. Welcome to Total Magia Island. I hope you all have fun and not lose you heads."

"What?"

"What?"


	2. First challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have special guests

"Hello everyone and welcome back to, Total Magia Island! It's me, your amazing host, Kaiden Baines. Asuki isn't here today because of a cold.She's a weakling. Anyways, last time we introduced to you the teams and contestants of Total Magia Island. What happened to them after the meeting? We'll our hidden cameras showed us the events that happened. Let's watch them first before we start the first challenge."

*******************

Camera 15:

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Tsuruno kicked the sand, sending a few particles away. "Why are we not team mates?!" Felicia shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea why the hosts didn't place them as team mates. They were also sad to be separated, Felicia was the one who doesn't have a pair in the villa. They thought they could win this thing if they worked together. Unless......

"Why don't we form a group, Tsuruno." Felicia told the girl as she kicked the sand. "So that we can win." Tsuruno stopped kicking, she turned to face Felicia, only to give her a laugh. "You're crazy, Felicia. Why would we form a group to win when we can just win ourselves?" She clutched her sides, laughing at the 13 year old girl's idea. "Besides we have team mates. What's the point of a group anyways?"

"This group will help us win." Felicia went on. "For example: If your team has a plan to sabotage the other team then you call tell us." Tsuruno stopped laughing. For once, she got a point. She cleared her throat,"What if my team wants to sabotage your team?" Felicia scoffed at her. "Well duh at least you told me. And don't you hate Alina being in your team. I bet she's forming an alliance with a few people to kick you out." Felicia said as she stared at the ocean. "I have a feeling she's gonna betray you."

********************

"She has a point there." Tsuruno crossed her arms and gave a confused look at the camera. "Who knew Felicia would be like this?"

********************

Camera 2:

"Thank you for coming, cretinos." Rolling her eyes, Kanagi glared at Alina. She didn't know what it meant but she has a feeling it meant idiots. "What do you want, Alina? I'm hungry and the canteen is serving steaks!" Tsukusa whined, tapping her foot angrily. "I just want to sleep." Touka yawned, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Why did you even call me? I'm not on you're team." Nemu asked, she was reading a black book and she was sitting down beside Touka who gave another yawn.

"What's all this about, Alina? Care to explain to us?" Mifuyu stared at Alina who scoffed. "Wait signora, we are still waiting for another person." The door opened, they turned there heads to face Karin. "Karin why are you late?!" Alina scolded as she shut the door. "Sorry senpai. I was just talking to Sana and it looks like I got carried a way a bit." Alina narrowed her eyes, she had to do something after this and Karin was here wasting her time.

"Well then since everyone is here I, Alina, will explain to you why I called you here."

*********************

"Oh great. Miss painter has a plan." Kanagi grumbled. "I'm going to eat the chocolate cake after this. I think I'm gonna need it."

********************

"Let's form an alliance." Huh, Felicia was right all along(host). "We tell each other what our teams are planning and we can sabotage the other players. Plus we can kick out one of the players like Tsuruno." Alina explained to them. She smirked, "I'm sure most of you have some hate towards some of your team mates and I know some of you wanted to be team mates with specific people." She glanced at Mifuyu and Kanagi who looked away. "If you all agree with me then I'm sure we can win."

"I agree with her."

"If Tsukuyo agrees and so will I."

"I- I agree as well."

"A perfect plan, Alina. Even Touka can't think of that."

"You're rude Nemu. I agree Alina."

"Me as well."

"I'll show Mitama what she's missing."

"Excellent." Clapping her hands together, Alina gave them a smile. "So who do you want to kick out......"

********************

Camera 26:

"Iroha when are you gonna tell her?" Madoka asked the girl as they sat in the common room. "I don't know, Madoka. I'm pretty sure Mifuyu still likes her." Fidgeting in her seat, Iroha placed her head on her hands. "I'm worried she won't like me."

********************

Camera 17:

"CHEESE!"

"Nagisa, won't you get a stomach ache?"

"Nope!" Taking a bite of the cheese cake, Ui and Yuma watched her with amusement. "I have never met some one who loves cheese." Riko took a bite of the chocolate cake she picked. "Cheese is the best!" Nagisa told them as she took another bite of the cake cake. "I love cheese!" She shouted, this earned her giggles from the three. "Don't eat to much okay? Mami told you to not eat all the cheese cakes." Riko reminded Nagisa. "I won't!" She gave her a smile.

************************

"I will." Nagisa giggled as she faced the camera. "No one is gonna stop me. Not even Riko, not even Mami, and not even the hosts!"

**********************

"Those were the events that happened a while ago. Now, let's start our first challenge! I'm so hyped!!"

**********************

"RISE AND SHINE!!!" The speaker boomed into their ears. "Good morning guys! Please head to the hut were we will explain the first challenge." Groaning, the magical girls got up from their beds and went towards the hut. "I'm so excited!" Ashley giggled, walking beside Madoka with a bright smile. "I hope we win this one, Madoka!" Madoka nodded at her. 'I hope we will win so that no of us can face elimination.' She thought with a smile. "Hello guys!" Kaiden waved at them as they entered the hut.

"Where's Asuki?"

"Oh she got a slight cold. No need to worry about her."

"But-"

"Don't worry she'll be back in no time."

"I'm sure you're all excited for the first challenge." This earned cheers from the girls and Kaiden couldn't help but smile. "You're first challenge is.......Damsels in distress. How do you play it? Four girls who are chosen by their group will be held hostage by a kidnapper. If you don't get what I'm saying I'll give you an example. For The Dancing riot there damsel is Alina."

"Hey!"

"It's just an example Alina."

"Fine."

"The other three damsels chosen by the group will be kidnapped by the kidnapper who you will meet later on in the game. You have at least 45 minutes to save your damsels from the kidnapper. The kidnapper might fight back so you have the option to fight back and defend yourselves. If you manage to save your damsel then go back to the hut. The one who doesn't save their damsel in time will have a Disqualification at midnight. Any questions?" When no hand shot up, Kaiden was relived. "Alright please pick your damsels and after you're done, the damsels will have to follow me while the rest of you prepare for the challenge. The bell will ring signaling the start of the challenge."

"Remember. No weapons, powers, or turning into a magical girl. If you do then you'll be kicked out of the island." Kaiden reminded them with a smile. "Be safe and have fun."

*********************

"Hello everyone! The teams have picked their damsels. For the Dancing Riot we have Sana as their damsel, for Flying Assassins we have Mifuyu, for Hopeless Lesbians we have Iroha, and for Chaos fun we have Mitama." Kaiden said as she threw the microphone into the air. "Let the challenge begin!!!"

************************

"Alright so what's the plan?" Tsuruno asked, running beside the others as they head towards the cliff. "The plan is to get Sana, duh." Alina rolled her eyes. "No, what I meant is how we gonna save her before the other teams save theirs?!" Tsuruno told Alina. " Surely we must have a plan."

"Are you saying we have to sabotage other teams, Tsuruno?"

"That's not what I mean, Kyouko."

"This challenge is easy. Heck I can probably save Sana without you boozos and I bet the kidnapper won't notice."

"Well if that's what you think then do it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me right, bird-brain. Why don't you try doing it?"

"I will. Just watch me!"

"Is this even a good idea gu-"

"Don't come crying to me if you fail to get her!"

"We won't!"

"Can you guy-"

"We'll surely get her without you!"

"Bring it on!"

"GUYS DON'T YOU THINK THIS CHALLENGE IS A BIT TO WEIRD?!"

The group stopped in their tracks and turned to faceNagisa. She flinched when their eyes locked on her, she didn't expect them to stare at her. She cleared her throat, "I know we can't use our powers and weapons or turn into magical girls so it can be a bit challenging. But din't you think it's a bit too weird? I mean think about it, we can defeat the kidnapper and save Sana since we outnumber them, that's easy, right? Yet I think it's more than that." Nagisa shifted her weight. "What are you implying, Nagisa?" Tsuruno placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand a word she said. "Kid, I don't understand what you're saying. Can you just go straight to the point?" Kanagi crossed her arms. "What I'm saying is that this challenge will be hard."

*******************************

"So we just have to stop them from getting their team mates? Sounds like an easy job!" Scoffing, Kaiden rolled her eyes at them. "Ripple(MagicalGirlRaising project), Kiana(Honkai Impact 3),Ange(PrincessPrincipal), Azuma(Riddle story of the devil), Ruby(RWBY), andYatsumura( Magical Girl Site)I hope you guys do your jobs well. Also, I only told them about only one kidnapper so seeing the six of you here would be a big surprise for them." Ange nodded, it was her duty to ruin the team's chances of saving their team mates. "Don't go easy on them, they are not allowed to use their powers. Also please don't injure or kill them." Kaiden glanced at Ruby's weapon, she quickly hid it behind her back and gave a nervous chuckle. "Don't you worry, I won't hurt them." Kaiden sighed,"I'm counting on you guys!" Waving goodbye, Kaiden disappeared, leaving the five girls to stare at each other.

"I was hoping we could fight them for realsies , I wanted to show them that I can take them all out!" Ruby whined, stomping her foot on the ground. Ange rolled her eyes," Ruby our job is to stop them, not injuring them." Kiana snickered silently, watching Ruby pouting at Ange made her reminded of some one back home. "But what if they fight us?" She asked, she shot a look at Kiana who stopped laughing. The other three just stared at them,sitting on the ground in silence."Then we fight back as simple as that." Ange answered her question, she glanced at the 4 magical girls who were staring at them then at Ruby. "That isn't hard to understand, is it?" Ruby nodded slowly. She groaned, "Don't you find it lame." Ange raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what was going on her mind.

"Pardon?"

"I said don't you find it lame? We just have to wait here until they show up! That's so lame. Why don't we split up to surprise them."

"So you're trying to say is that we can stop them?"

"Yup. They don't know that there were 6 kidnappers, so my idea was to leave one of us here and the other 5 will split up to stop the teams and the host didn't say we can leave our spot."

"You have a valid point...."

"It's a great idea but how do we do it." Ripple crossed her arms and stared at the trees behind them. "Like one for each team or something?"

"Well I think I might have a plan." Azuma stood up and walked over towards them. "So here's my plan......"

**********************

"Hurry up you guys! The other teams might be there already!" Mayu told them as sh raced ahead of the group. "This is gonna be easy!" Nemu darted her eyes, there was something weird about this challenge that she doesn't get it. Noticing something shinning near Mayu,Nemu opened her mouth to warn her but it was already to late.

She tripped on the wire.

SNAP

"Hey guys do you hear rumbling?" Emiri asked them, the ground shook, sending some of them to the floor. "Is that a huge rock?" Momoko squinted her eyes. Indeed it was and it was heading straight towards them. It knocked the trees to the ground and crushed the grass as it rolled towards them. "OH HOLY MACKARELS RUN!" Felicia wasted no time, she got up from the ground and began running. The rest followed her, if they could, they will turn into magical girls and cut the rock in half. But they weren't allowed to use powers. Instead, they have to run away from a huge boulder that can easily by destroyed by them, if they use their magical girl power of course. "Senpai don't you have anything useful. Like a....like a..... melting liquid?!" Emiri asked the girl as she jumped over a log.

"LIKE WHAT MELTING LIQUID?!"

"RADIOACTIVE WASTE!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVE THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW?!"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Emiri stuck out her tongue at Nemu. She wasn't watching where she was going because she tripped on something.

THUD

They fell into the ground. "Damnit!" Landing with a thud, Felicia eyed her surroundings. They were stuck in a hole and they had to find a way out. "That's it were done for!" Akira panicked. They waited for the rock to fall on them, they waited and waited but nothing happened. "What in the-" Felicia was cut off when a head popped into the hole. "Hey you guys alright?" Ashley asked them, they sighed in relief. "We're fine, can you help us up?" Akira asked the girl who nodded. "Sure give me one moment."

*****************

"Should I leave them there or not?" Ashley asked the camera. "Yachiyo said we should leave them but Homura said that we shouldn't. I don't know who to listen to."

*******************

"I say we should leave them!"

"Yachiyo that's rude."

"I agree with Yachiyo!"

"Kirika no."

"Kirika yes."

"Fine. Yachiyo fuck you. Since when did you become the leader anyways? I don't remember appointing a lesbian model as a team leader."

"......Oriko control your girlfriend."

"At least I have a girlfriend, unlike you Yachiyo."

"Oof."

"I don't like Yachiyo but I have to agree with her."

"That's not right. We should help each other."

"Shut up Kaname!"

"Don't tell her to shut up you Adolf Hitler."

"Hey at least I didn't grab her and turn into a fricking demon just because I wanted her to be with me, Homucifer."

"At least I remembered I have a best friend!"

"Guys stop it."

"Useless lebians."

They stopped bickering they turned their direction to a patch of trees. They swore they heard someone said 'Useless Lesbians.'

"Madoka grab my hand." In an instanttime stopped. The others stood, frozen in time, unable to move until time moves again. Homura glanced at Madoka. She widen her eyes,"Homura did you do this?" Homura shook her head. She whipped her head toward the patches of trees and glared daggers at them. "It seems like there's another person here who can control time. I know you're there!" Crunching hit their ears as a girl with white hair and blue eyes stepped out and another girl with short blonde hair and red eyes followed behind her.

"It's your fault we got caught, Kiana."

"Sorry Yatsumura but you kinda agree they were useless lesbians."

"Who are you guys?" The two glanced at each other, nodded, and turned to face Homura and Madoka. "My name is Tsuyuno Yatsumura and this is Kiana Kaslana. We are assigned to be the kidnappers." Homura blinked at them. Kidnappers? Didn't Kaiden said there is only one kidnapper. "I can control time." Yatsumura smirked at them, holding a cellphone in her other hand. "I thought it would work on them but I seem to have been mistaken. Ruby you know what to do."

"HELL YEAH!"

The last thing the two saw was a red haired girl skipping towards the stranger beforeblackening out.

*********************

"It looks like we are the first team to arrive." Tsuruno looked around, searching for the other teams as they exited the forest. The scent of the sea hit them, they looked up to find themselves in a rocky area and the vast blue sky. "Hey there's Sana!" Tsuruno waved her hands, "Hey Sana were coming for you."

"You sure are loud ." A girl with short grey hair, sprouting a braid at her side and blue eyes that stared at them with curiosity. "So you're the kidapper. You look easy to take down!" Cracking her knuckles, Tsuruno approached her. "I am the mightiest magical girl after all!"

"Tsuruno wait. This doesn't seem-" Before Tsuruno took another step, she stepped on something weird and it made a beeping noise. "Huh what the-" The thing exploded, she was sent flying into the air, landing in a bunch of trees in the forest. "Was that a bomb?" The kidnapper shook her head. "Then what the heck was that?!" Kyouko asked behind Sayaka. "We're pretty sure it's a bomb."

"It's a special object in the Black Lizard Planet." Sitting down on the ground, she sighed and stared at them. "You have 20 minutes left to save your damsel." Kyouko girtted her teeth. This was ridiculous, she can just save Sana right there and now while dodging the 'special object'. "Is it really a special objet?" Alina crouched down and stared at the ground, squinting her eyes to see if there were more of them. "And how come we can't see them?" Alina raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged her shoulders. "What's it like on Black Lizard planet?" Sana asked the kidnapper. "It seems like their hostile."Chuckling to herself, the kidnapper stood up and walked towards the damsels. She stopped in front of them and smiled. "While waiting do you want to know about my planet?" Sana nodded, making Kyouko stomped her foot.

"Are you mocking us?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you think were just gonna give up?"

"Do you think you can save your damsel in time?"

"Heck yeah we can! Nagisa and Ui come here for a minute."

The two 11-year olds glanced at each other then at Kyouko, wondering what this girl was gonna do. "What is it?" Nagisa asked, annoyed because she wanted to get this over with and eat cheese. "I want cheese."

"I'll get you cheese after this." Kyouko crouched down and motioned them closer. "I'm gonna throw you two over there!" Ui widen her eyes, Nagisa shrugged her shoulers. "Ugh fine. Just make sure you don't throw us off the cliff. We don't know how t o swim by the way." Nagisa groaned as Kyouko stood up. She gave a thumbs up, "Good choice!"

***************

"I don't want to be thrown!" Ui shivered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

***************

"If you yell YEET when throwing something, it has more power than a normal throw." Kyouko smiled at the camera. "It is proven by me."

*****************

"Kyouko what did you tel-"

"YEET!"

Kyouko threw Nagisa towards thhe kidnapper. The kidnapper turn just in time to get catch Nagisa. "I just wanted cheese. Do you have some?" Ange raised an eyebrow. 'Cheese what?'

"YEET!"

Ui screamed as she hurled towards Ange who looked up. She widen her eyes, "What the-"

THUD

Ui knocked Ange off her feet, sending her to the floor. She hit her head against the ground, she let go of Nagisa. "What the hell, Kyouko?!" Sayaka yelled at the red-haired who laughed. "You can't just throw children and say yeet!" Shrugging her shoulder, Kyouko stuck her tongue at Sayaka. "Is no one gonna get Tsuruno back?" Kyouko asked her team mates as she glanced at the first then at the two 11-year olds. "We can win this thing!" Nagisa and Ui stood up, they stared at Ange who groaned. "Nah I bet she's coming here right now." Alina said, she saw something moving near Sana, she squinted her eyes. "Is it me or there's some one there?" Ignoring her, Kyouko opened her mouth to speak. "You two go get her!" Nagisa nodded and approached Sana.

"Sana let's go." It was to late, she heard a thud and looked down to see a golden ball. It made a weird sound that hurt her ears before it exploded. Smokeblinded their vision, Ui coughed as she tried to see where she was. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, sending her off the ground. The smoke cleared, Ui turned and saw Nagisa beside her, they were being carried by some one and they couldn't do anything about it. "Darn it! We were so close!" Nagisa whined, flailing her arms and legs. "Let me go!" Ange stood up, she groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks Azuma, you're plan seems to work."

"You're welcome. So, what do we do with these two?"

"Put us down!"

"I think we should throw them back."

************

"What the hell?!" Nagisa yelled at the camera. "I only allowed Kyouko to throw me because I thought the plan would work. I'm not a fricking ball!"

***************

"That's rude, Azuma. Even though they are magical girls , they are still children.Throwing them is very bad. What do you think Haru would say when she sees you throwing children at people?"

"She would probably scold me and I'd probably sleep on the couch...."

"Good at least you know. Children are not meant to be tossed around."

"You're right. But I can't hold them forever you know?"

"I'm gonna eat your head."

"Ugh so annoying."

" I have an idea. Give one of them to me."

Azuma gave Ui to Ange. Nagisa tried to free herself but failed. "What are you gonna do?" Ange took out a gray ball, she clicked a button. Green aura surrounded her, she jumped into the air. She landed beside Kanagi, gave Riko to her, and went back to Azuma. "So there are two kidnappers." Tsukasa pointed out. "I thought there was only one."

"Apparently the host lied to us." Karin said, "But it feels more like a surprise than a lie." She glanced at Alina then at the kidnappers. "We know that the grey haired girl can jump highbut we don't know the blue-haired one. So we have to find out what she does before we advance." Sayaka nodded. "I agree we sho-"

"AAHHH!"

They turned to face Tsuruno bursting out of the forest. "Why are you running? Why are you running?" Alina asked Tsuruno, she didn't hear her because her screaming wasvery loud. "BIG BEAR!" The ground rumbled under them, they turned to face a big grizzly bear. It was really big, it was the size of a tank which was not possible. "That is impossible!" Kanagi widen her eyes. "A bear cannot grow to be that size." It roared, sending shivers down their spines. "Run!" They ran towards the cliff, forgetting there were bombs on the ground.

************

"What the fuck?!" Alina widen her eyes. "This is Tsuruno's fault! The bear is gonna kill us!"

************

"Shit!" Tsuruno stepped on a black object, it gave a humming sound. Tsuruno moved out just in time before it send her flying towards the forest again. "This is your fault!" Alina stepped on another black object, it beeped before it exploded. It send her flying towards the forest. "HAHHHA!" She didn't watch where she was going because the next thing she knew, she found herself looking down on the ocean. "Crap!" She fell, screaming as she landed on the cold salty ocean on her belly.

"Oof that must have hurt!" Kyouko tripped on her feet and fell face first to the ground. Loud beeping rang in her ears. "Shit!" She was sent flying towards the forest, screaming as she landed on some trees. "I don't know what to say." Azuma was too busy watching them that she let of Nagisa. "This has got to be the weirdest thing I have seen in my life." Nagisa grumbled a curse under her breath. She crawled towards Sana silently. "Sana let's go." Sana glanced at the kidnappers then at Nagisa. "O-okay." Nagisa stood up and offered her a hand, Sana took it. "How are we gonna get past them?" Sana asked, it was more like a whisper as she glanced at the two kidnappers. "There's no way we can go there." She pointed at their team mates who ere running, screaming, and flying. "There is only one option."Nagisa took her to the edge of the cliff. "We jump."

"That's insane." Sana whispered,she glanced back, relived to find the two still staring at the weird scene. "I don't know how to swim."

"Neither do I but Tsuruno is there and it's a bit shallow so I guess we are fine." Nagisa gripped her hand tighter. "One ... two... three!" They jumped off the cliff, holding there screams as they plunged into the ocean. They raised their heads up, gasping for fresh air. "Tsuruno you okay?" Sana saw the brow girl floating on the water, she weakly gave a thumbs up and groaned. "Great. Now help us get her to the hut."

****************

"Wow I'm impressed." Kaiden saw Nagisa,Sana, and Tsuruno enter the hut, drenched head to toe. Water dripped from their clothes, leaving wet droplet on the ground as they approached Kaiden. "You're the first team to save their damsel.....speaking of teams...where are your team mates?" The trio glanced at each other.

"Well.... I got chased by a big bear and-"

"Okay I can imagine what happened. The three of you should dry yourselves and come back here." They nodded, Tsuruno groaned and fell face first on the floor. "Tsuruno?!"

She groaned, "My belly hurts."Kaiden blinked at her then at the two. "Belly flop?" They nodded. She sighed,"I'll ask the nurse to treat her. You two please dry yourselves. You'll catch a cold."

**************

"The Dancing Riot has saved their damsel and they are first team to arrive at the hut." The speakers announced, "You have 15 minutes remaining." Homura groaned, she sat up. Rubbing her aching head, she glanced at Madoka then at her team mates who wore confused looks. "W-what happened?" Oriko rubbed her head. Homura grabbed Madoka and stood up. "Apparently there is more than 1 kidnapper." Homura explained, making sure they get every word she said. "One of them can control time so we have to be careful and it seems The Dancing Riot has svaed their damsels." She carried Madoka on her back, "We have 15 minutes left to save Iroha."

"So what's the pla-" Touka was cut off when some one landed in front of her screaming. "Alina?!" She groaned, she slowly sat up, leaves in her hair and shirt. "What happened?" Rika asked, "I thought you guys were already in the hut."

"Not all of us. Some of us were sent flying by the bombs and I bet some of them are still there, running away and screaming from the bear while avoiding the bombs. Apparently those two kidnappers placed hidden bombs on the cliff, preventing us from getting the damsels." She stood up, groaning as she straightened her back. "2 kidnappers? You must be joking, there are 3 of them." Homura told Alina. "Did they have a grey haired girl and a blue haired girl?" Homura flinched. There were more of them?

****************

"Wait there are more of them?!" Ashley widen her eyes. "Holy crap were screwed!"

***************

"So there are 5 kidnappers." Rika crossed her arms. "Darn it how can we win this thing? There are bombs and a big ass grizzly bear and one of them controls time, how can we win?"

****************

"If only we could use our powers!" Oriko facepalmed. "Darn the host."

****************

"Tell us all you know!" Yachiyo pushed past Rika and faced Alina. "So we can save Iroha." Alina rolled her eyes, she didn't want to help them, especially Yachiyo. "I ain't helping you cretinos. I must be going now. Bye-bye." She waved at them before leaving. "Idiots." She muttured.

****************

"Guys I don't think this is safe for us to get Mifuyu....yet...." Ria stated as the grizzly bear chased Tsukasa and Kanagi towards the other side of the island. "The bear is gone now!" Kokoro pointed out, she raced towards the cliff. "Hey Mifuyu! Hey Mifuyu!" Ange appeared in front of her, Kokoro stopped in her tracks. "Sorry to get your hopes up but we won't let you save her." Kokoro tilted her head.

"We? Don't you mean you?" A loud thud hit her ears, she looked down to see a gray ball. "What is tha-" Ange jumped out of the way just in time as the bomb exploded.

Black smoke blinded her vision, she tried to fan it away with her hands but it didn't work. "Kokoro watch out!" Masara grabbed her beffore something slammed into the ground, making a clink sound. "Don't kill them, Ripple!" The smoke cleared, revealing a long, dark brown haired girl with red eyes. Holding two sharp swords in her hands, she pointed one at Kokoro who froze. "Hey don't kill me!" Kokoro pleaded, hugging Masara tightly. "If y-you do then she will be all alone."She closed her eyes, remembering something similar to this. "Yeah I know how that feels." She nodded her head. This was their chance.

"Chun now!" Throwing a rope at her, Chun and Nanaka quickly tied her up before she could do anything else. "It's a good thing we found a rope." Yuma sighed in relief. "Hey let me go!" She squirmed as she tried to break free from the rope. Her two swords laid beside her, she watched helplessly as Nanaka picked it up. "Interesting." She swiped it at thin air. "I'll be borrowing this for a minute." Cursing under her breath, Ripple watched as she approached Ange. "We'll be saving Mifuyu now." She pointed it at Ange. "I'm afraid that won't happen." Ange looked down at Nanaka's feet. She looked down, she regretted that decision. Ange kicked her legs from under her, Nanaka fell, dropping the sword to the ground.

"We ain't gonna lose!" Picking up the other sword, Chun charged towards Ange. "She's not your opponent." Azuma appeared in front of Chun, gripping a small knife in her hand. "You're at a disadvantage!" She swung her sword at Azuma who dodged it. "We have the upper hand." Yuma and Riko silently ran towards Mifuyu. Luckily for them, all the bombs have been destroyed and they easily grabbed Mifuyu as they took off. "Ange they got their team mate back!" Ripple yelled, still struggling to break free. Ange pressed the button on the ball, she was about to jump towards them when Nanaka grabbed her foot, sending her falling to the ground.

"No you don't." Growling, Ange tried to free herself from Nanaka's grip. She took another ball and pressed a button. Smoke covered Nanaka's vision, she let go of Ange's foot and covered her mouth. "Darn smoke bomb." She coughed, "Darn it!"

"Run,run,run!" Ria chanted, leaving their team mattes behind. "Hey aren't you gonna help us?" Chun jumped back, dodging the knife blow. "No way just keep them distracted~" Ria waved at her. They disappeared into the forest, Ange followed them in pursuit. "RIA!!!"

*****************

"I need to win. Sorry Nanaka and Chun." Ria smiled at the camera. "Is my hair okay? Do I look cute?"

***************

"10 minutes remaining!" The speaker boomed in their ears. "Hurry up!" Grumbling, Homura ran towards the cliff. Behind her were her team mates, running like they were chased by a tornado. "Sorry but you're gonna lose." Ruby and Kiana jumped out of the bushes and smirked at them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Wrong anime. Get out of the way!" Homura pushed past them,the other followed her, ignoring the two girls as they ran towards the cliff. "Why did we go with Pokemon again?" Kiana shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, probably it's because there's two of us?" They both laughed. "Hey let's get a smoothie after this!"

"Sounds good. Oh, can I invite Mei?"

"Sure. Can I invite Weiss?"

"Heck yeah let's go on a double date!"

"Heck yeah!"

******************

"Homura don't you feel tired carrying Madoka?" Yachiyo asked the girl, they were almost near the cliff now, they can tell by the scent of the ocean drifting towards them. "I never get tired of carrying her." Homura smiled, "I love her and I would do anything for her. That's why I never get tired of her." Behind Homura, she could hear 'awhs' and 'that's so sweet', she chuckled.

"She's the most important thing in my life and nothing can replace that." She told Yachiyo. "Don't you have some one important to?" Yachiyo frowned. "Well I do but-" She was cut off when they burst out of the forest. "Iroha!!!" Ashley waved at the pink-haired girl. "We're here to save you!" Homura wished she didn't shout that. "Be quiet!" Loud footsteps caught their attention, they turned to see Yatsumura holding a phone. "Hey Homura is that girl-"

"Yup." Yatsumura pressed a button on her phone, Homura grabbed Yachiyo's and Ashley's hands before time stopped. "Those two failed to stop you." Yatsumura rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'll deal with you myself." Homura turned towards her 2 team mates. "You two get Iroha." She faced Yatsumura. "I'll deal with this." They nodded.

"Can you?" Clenching her teeth, Homura placed Madoka on the floor and she kissed her cheek. "Stay here." She whispered, she approached Yatsumura, glaring daggers at her each step she took. "This is gonna be interesting.

"Yachiyo you carry her." Ashley smirked mischievously,"You're stronger than me after all."

**********************

"Hehehe. IroYachi is life." Ashley flicked her hair. "I would do anything to see a IroYachi moment.

***********************

"W-what." Yachiyo's cheeks blushed red, she glared at Ashley. She chuckled, "Hurry up Yachiyo. We don't have much time left." Yachiyo's ears turn pink. What the heck?!

***********************

"I swear I'm gonna kill her." Yachiyo crossed her arms. "But then again....I'd love to carry Iroha by myself....fuck I'm gay. Gosh dangit Ashely."

************************

"Fine." She swore she heard Ashley hoorayed to herself. Yachiyo slowly grabbed Iroha, her face flushed red. "There happy now?" Yachiyo carried Iroha, Ashley gave her a big smile. "Heck yeah let's go!" When she said that, time moved again. "Huh, Yachiyo?" Iroha said, Yachiyo looked away, hiding her flustered face. "YIEEEEE!!!" Ashley clapped her hands together. "W-we're gonna save you...now." Yachiyo managed to muster.

*******************

"She's cute when she's flustered." Iroha giggled. "I wanted to kiss her."

********************

"Hey let's go!" Ashley told them, "The other kidnappers are gonna see us!" Yachiyo nodded. She smiled at Iroha, "Hold on tight." She and Ashley ran. "Hey guys we got Iroha let's go!" Ashley yelled to he team mates. Homura glanced at them the at Yatsumura. She smirked, "You lose." She ran towards Madoka, carried her, and followed to group as they ran towards the hut. "We failed." Yatsumura turned to see Ripple in ropes. "Meh It's okay at least we did our job" Yatsumura approached her, she untied the ropes and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" They whipped their heads to face Ange who was covered in branches and leaves. The two burst out laughing, Ange rolled her eyes. "Not funny."

*********************

"You're the 3rd team that has arrived." Kaiden announced as the Hopeless Lesbians entered the hut. "Which means the challenge is over."

"But what about-"

"There stuck in a hole. Don't worry we'll get them out. Please head to your dorms and change. You will see whose gonna be eliminated."

"Oh...."

They nodded sadly, they had just started the first challenge and now one of the magical girls is gonna be kicked out the island. "Um...Yachiyo....how long are you gonna carry Iroha like that?" Yachiyo flinched, her face turned red as she glared at Kirika. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Can't talk? That's amusing. I can't blame you though, your face is red as an apple." Kirika laughed, Oriko had to slap the side of her head to stop her.

"Alright that's enough." Rika said. "Let's all go eat at the canteen. I'm starving."

*****************

"HELLO FOLKS AND WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL MAGIA ISLAND. DON'T WORRY THE OTHERS HAVE ARRIVED HERE SAFE AND SOUND BUT THE SAD THNG IS THAT ONE OF THE MAGICAL GIRLS WILL BE ELIMINATED. NOW LET SEE WHO THEY PICKED." 

**********************

"I pick Nemu." Felicia darted her eyes everywhere except the camera. "She failed to warn Mayu in time."

*********************

"I pick Felicia." Mayu looked down. "She didn't help us at all."

*********************

"I think it's wrong to kick out a magical girl....." Kaede frowned. "I won't vote."

*********************

"Mayu." Rena crossed her arms. "She tripped over the darn wire!"

*********************

"I won't vote." Momoko sighed. "Sorry."

**********************

"I think I'll pick Emiri." Mitama smiled at the camera. "From what I heard from Momoko, Mayu also tripped on a wire but Emiri tripped on another wire that made them fall into the ground."

*********************

"Nemu." Emiri said. "Nemu all the way."

**********************

"Emiri." Nemu folded a page in the book. "Annoying and stubborn."

***********************

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Nemu." Hinano face palmed. "Sorry."

***********************

"I won't vote." Akira murmured. "This is wrong."

********************

"I don't want to vote....." Kako whispered.

********************

"You all know what you're here tonight?" They nodded, the rest of the teams watched them as they stood in front of a fire place. "Now let's start." Kaiden took out a wooden box and placed it on the table. "Mayu." She flinched. "You are safe." She sighed in relief. Kaiden opened the box and took out a grief seed, she tossed it to Mayo who caught it mid air. "Head over to the others." Nodding, Mayu went towards the other teams and sat down beside Ren. "Felicia." Felicia froze. "You're safe...." she smiled and gave a thumbs- up to Tsuruno who nodded. Kaiden threw her a grief seed,"Head over to where the others are seating." Kaiden faced the her other team mates and frowned. "Let's make this quick."

"Kaede you're safe."

"Thank godness."

"Rena...you're safe."

"Meh."

"Momoko...you're safe."

"Phew."

"Mitama....you're safe."

"My,my,my I'm lucky."

"Akira...you're safe."

"Yay!"

"Kako....you're safe."

"Thank you..."

"Hinano you're safe."

"I'm what?!"

"That leaves us to the final two...." Kaiden faced Emiri and Nemu, they were both shaking. "Nemu.....you're... out." Kaiden tossed a grief seed towards Emir who caught it. "It's time for you to leave this island. Everyone, head over to the beach."

*****************

"Why is there a big catapult?!" Kokoro asked, pointing at it. "You're gonna throw a child?!" Kaiden shrugged her shoulders. "Now Nemu get on the catapult." Nemu nodded and went to the catapult.

"Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah, Emiri you're an asshole."

"Wait what?!"

"Bye-bye!"

Kaiden pulled the lever, the catapult threw Nemu into the sky.

"She's gonna die."

"No she won't."

"How can you be so sure."

"I tested it out. I placed Asu- You know what never mind, I'm pretty sure you're all tired from the challenge you have experienced today. Get some rest and have a good night."

*************************

"Hey Yachiyo." Iroha tugged Yachiyo's shirt. "What is it?" She asked the girl. "Um can you carry me to the dorm....if you don't mind..." Iroha looked away, hiding the forming blush on her face. Yachiyo couldn't help but smile. "Sure Iroha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemu is out. I wonder whose next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fricking hard, I don't know why it was hard for me to write this, maybe it's because I procrastinate. Also check out my wattpad: Kaiden_Baines.  
> I have just made an account and I will be writing Magia Record stories there. They will be different from here.


End file.
